Implantable pulse generators, such as pacemakers, defibrillators or implantable cardioverter defibrillators (“ICD”), are used to provide electrotherapy to cardiac tissue via implantable medical leads. An implantable pulse generator feedthru is used for an electrical pathway extending between the electrically conductive lead securing components of a header of the pulse generator and the electrical components, such as an output flex, hybrid, etc., hermetically sealed in the housing or can of the pulse generator.
Feedthrus are mounted in the wall of the housing or can and include feedthru wires extending through the feedthrus. Feedthrus provide insulated passageways for feedthru wires, such as platinum iridium (Pt/Ir) wires, through the wall of the can. The header ends of the feedthru wires are electrically connected to connector blocks that mechanically and electrically couple with connector ends of implantable medical leads, and the can ends of the feedthru wires are electrically connected to the electrical components housed in the can of the pulse generator.
There are a number of disadvantages associated with current feedthru designs. First, current feedthrus have feedthru wires that extend through the feedthru, which is an expensive configuration due to the labor involved with manufacturing and the substantial lengths of Pt/Ir wire needed for such feedthru wires. Second, current feedthrus employ discoidal filter assemblies for filtering out unwanted signals, such as those associated with electromagnetic interference (“EMI”). Discoidal filter assemblies have high associated material and manufacturing costs.
There is a need in the art for a feedthru that has reduced material and manufacturing costs. Also, there is a need in the art for a method of manufacturing such a feedthru.